


Man's Best Friend

by ArSommers



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 22:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18882475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArSommers/pseuds/ArSommers
Summary: Set during season 8, episode 4. Jon has a final conversation with Ghost. One-shot fix-it fic.Originally published via fanfiction.net on 5/7/2019.





	Man's Best Friend

"Ghost!" The direwolf scampered across the courtyard to greet his owner. "I'm so glad to see you boy," Jon bent down to pat Ghost but stopped short when he saw the condition Ghost was in.

"I'm sorry this happened to you," Jon said softly as he eyed the injuries. From the looks of it the dog had barely escaped with his life, and with one less ear at that. To ask the direwolf to fight any more battles would be cruel.

"I won't let anyone harm you like this again," Jon vowed. "When I go to King's Landing, I want you to stay behind," The direwolf locked eyes with Jon. "I'm serious," he said. "You're the best companion anyone could have ever asked for, and because of that I refuse to let any more harm come to you because of me. I want you to be safe, and…I want you to be free of walls, be they Winterfell or King's Landing. You belong in the North where you can run free, but you won't be alone. I'll tell Tormund to look after you,"

Ghost nuzzled Jon in understanding. "I love you mate," Jon said, "And I always will,"


End file.
